London, DC and Paris:Operation Find our dads
by A.C. the pink brit
Summary: London, Paris and D.C, three teenage girls living in an orphanage, after an anonymous tip there on a journey to find their dads, and somehow Sealand is all behind it? Chaos insures. Rated for...well just people being themselves
1. The shortest chapter ever in a story

London, Paris and D.C, three teenage girls living in an orphanage, after an anonymous tip there on a journey to find their dads

-

"I just don't know how someone can drink so much tea" London looked up at D.C who was sipping her MacDonald's milkshake  
"Say the girl who cried when MacDonald's refused to help her break the largest amount of burgers eaten in a minuet"  
D.C was about to throw back an insult but the teapot let out an loud whistle "PARIS! STOP WATCHING GUYS STRIP, TEAS READY!" She shouted  
"IM NOT WATCHING GUYS STRIP!" Paris shouted equally as loud walking into the kitchen  
"What? Girls this time?" London asked enjoy seeing Paris face go red  
"Well at least i don't talk to fairies" D.C hi-fived Paris  
"You snail"

Meh it's a short chapter but i wanted to give some info on London, D.C and Paris

London and Paris are both 14 and D.C is 13 but she's nearly 14 (if this gets successful I'll make a chapter on her B-day)  
I kind of imagined them like mini fem versions of England America and France, Meh its hard to describe 


	2. UNCLE SEA!

I feel bored, the last chapter was so short so im writing more for the fun of...i dunno fun of sugar?

"Im so BORED!" D.C practically shouted, Paris and London glared at her, all three walked down the school corridor  
"Were both bored, schools not meant to be fun" Paris retorted  
"Be quiet! We're near the headmistress office If she hears us We'll-" London stopped, standing in front of them was the Head mistress  
"Come with me girls"  
"Git" London mouthed to D.C "Sod" She mouthed to Paris as all three walked to her office

"Whatever it was Ms it wasn't me"  
"Yes it was i saw her"  
"Non, i got them both doing it on camera"  
London and D.C glared _"Doing it"_ they said at the same time  
"Girls im not here to tell you off i have something important to tell you" Ms Clark began  
"You got a date?"  
"No"  
"You finally like tea?"  
"No"  
"THERES A MACDONADLS HER NOW!"  
"What? NO!" Ms Clark sighed "I have received contact from one of your family's"  
At that moment, time seemed to stop for D.C, Paris and London, they had no family, they were orphans, or supposed to be, they knew , they weren't related what with three different accents British, American and French  
"He says he knows where you family's are, your fathers"  
"Dad"  
"Papa"  
"Father"  
Were the only three words they could say, silence echoed  
Paris decided to speak up "Who? How do you know"  
"I got a call from someone who called himself Uncle Sea, he sounded quite young so i thought it may be a prank but he-"  
"Phone him back" D.C interrupted  
Ms Clark picked up her phone and dialled a number  
"Hello this is the great Sealand"  
"Where's my dad"  
"How do you know father"  
"Are you holding papa hostage"  
"Is there a Macky D's near dad's place"  
"What does papa look like?"  
"Are you my uncle?"  
"Can you help me find father?"  
"GIRLS SUSH!" Ms Clark silenced them  
"Uhhhh" Was all that came from a voice on the phone  
"Your dads in America, your father is my big jerk brother, no im not holding your papa hostage, i dont know what a Macky D is, your papa has blonde hair and is really perverted and showwy offfy, im one of your uncle's, and yes i will help you find your dad's"  
"Your fathers little brother" London said "Your my Uncle Sea!"  
"Little London!" Peter shouted  
"You know my name!"  
"Wait... how old are you?" D.C asked  
"Uhhhh, how old are you?"  
"14"  
"Quatorze"  
"Nearly 14"  
"YOU GUYS ARE OLDER THAN ME!"  
D.C and London laughed, Paris meanwhile was figuring out what her dad looked like  
"Perverted and really showwy offfy"  
"That's you in a nutshell" London laughed  
"How come you dont know what Macky D's is!" D.C shouted  
"We don't have them where i live but i bet jerkland has some"  
"HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE A MACDONALDS WHERE YOU LIVE! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAS NO MACKY D'S!"  
"I live in Sealand"  
"WHERES THAT!" D.C shouted  
"Its an old abandoned sea fort on the coast of England, WHY DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Peter shouted  
"Don't cry Uncle Sea! You mad him upset you git" London shouted repeatedly hitting D.C  
On the other end of the phone faint voices could be herd  
"Peter, what are you doing?"  
London stopped hitting D.C, Paris stopped imagining her papa in a way that didn't make him seem like and perverted...which was hard, and listened  
"JERKLAND! Oh im doing nothing"  
"So you're talking to yourself then"  
"Uhh YES! I've finally gone insane no run before it gets contagious!"  
"You have a phone with you what are you doing?"  
"Yo Iggy! Whatcha ya doing?"  
"Go away! Sealand's doing something and i-"  
"But Angleterre, we were only here to visit you"  
"How did you get here you frog!"  
Peter sighed "Meet me tomorrow outside the town center" And then he hung up  
_

UNCLE SEA! Sorry i couldn't resist, please review as i made a longer chapter!


End file.
